Todo a cambio de nada
by Serena Ryuuzaki
Summary: Ella era solo una huérfana, una huérfana que nunca tuvo nada, ni siquiera esperanza, pero encontró un día a su demonio particular aquél que le dio todo lo que jamás tuvo, pero también le dio lo que jamás nunca deseó. Y su único y verdadero deseo era otro, ese que nunca podría tener, ese hombre que sería prohibido. UA
1. Chapter 1

_**Ella era solo una huérfana, una huérfana que nunca tuvo nada, ni siquiera esperanza, pero encontró un día a su demonio particular aquél que le dio todo lo que jamás tuvo, pero también le dio lo que jamás nunca deseó. Y su único y verdadero deseo era otro, ese que nunca podría tener, ese hombre que sería prohibido.**_

**Abrió los ojos al mundo por primera vez una fría y lluviosa mañana, amó esos días lluviosos desde que tuvo uso de razón, contrario a lo que se esperaba para la mayoría de los recién nacidos su llegada no fue bien recibida, su madre una adolescente de tan solo 17 años la abandonó apenas unas horas después de haberla dado a luz, su cuerpecito aún tibio reposaba sobre la acera frente al orfanato dirigido por monjas en el que pasaría los primeros años de su vida, a pesar de la devoción con la que todos esos pequeños eran cuidados por aquellas monjas, Serena, que fue el nombre con que la bautizaron, siempre anhelo una caricia materna real, sentir amor verdadero, amor de cualquier índole, pero tras mirar las estrellas en la noche una y otra vez, preguntándose porque ella no, ¿Por qué Dios no la creía merecedora de un gramo siquiera de amor verdadero?, tras preguntarle por horas y horas a la luna y las estrellas la respuesta era siempre la misma, un hermoso titilar y un suspiro interminable sólo para volverse a la cama aferrada a ese pequeño muñeco desvencijado que la acompañó siempre, que la escuchó llorar por horas y horas hasta la madrugada, anhelando en su pequeño corazón que alguien la arropara por las noches y le cantara dulcemente al oído hasta hacerla dormir.**

**Ese anhelo siguió hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad y sus ruegos, a su consideración nunca fueron escuchados, pues Serena nunca fue adoptada, era tan angelical cuando niña que contrastaba contra el resto de los pequeños del orfanato, pero fue eso precisamente lo que motivo que nunca fuese adoptada, la mayoría de los matrimonios deseosos de ser padres, eran cercanos a la región de Shinsekai en Osaka, una de las regiones más pobres y peligrosas de Japón, es bien sabido que todo matrimonio que finalmente se decide por adoptar buscará siempre a un pequeño con rasgos parecidos a los suyos, y Serena distaba mucho de parecerse a cualquiera de los matrimonios que llegaban casi a diario al orfanato, pues Serena era una preciosa pequeña de hermosos ojos azules y resplandeciente cabellera rubia, y fue así que al cumplir la mayoría de edad Serena no podía permanecer más en el orfanato, y el día de la despedida había llegado.**

**-Serena, no te encuentras nerviosa?- preguntó una dulce voz a sus espaldas, Serena giró su rostro, para encontrar a su mejor amiga Molly una chica de su edad, quien fue traída al orfanato apenas unos meses después de Serena.**

**- Eh?, si un poco- trato de sonreír levemente, la verdad es que se moría de miedo, dentro de unas horas dejaría para siempre lo que hasta ese momento era su hogar, dentro de unas cuantas horas sería sólo ella contra el mundo.**

**-Pero no temas Sere, dentro de unos meses estaremos de nuevo juntas, créeme que este tiempo que no te veré se me hará eterno, te voy a extrañar Sere, te voy a extrañar mucho- al decir esto abrazó a su amiga, a su casi hermana a la hermosa niña de coletas que abrazaba por las noches cuando niña, cuando la lluvia y los relámpagos hacían sus noches eternas, y le impedían dormir, pero Serena que amaba la lluvia, tenía ese extraño poder de tranquilizarla, quien la protegería de esos rayos infernales que extinguían su tranquilidad por las noches, sería paciente pues dentro de poco la seguiría, pues al cumplir la mayoría de edad ella también saldría de ese lugar.**

**-Yo también te extrañaré Molly, pero sé que pronto volveremos a estar juntas, solo es cuestión de esperar- los ojos de Serena se nublaron y gruesas lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos.**

**-Serena, hija es momento de partir- esa era la voz de la madre superiora, una venerable anciana que había dedicado cuerpo y alma en velar por aquellos que llegaban al orfanato, fue en ese momento en que Molly y Serena se separaron, y Serena camino hacía la oficina de la madre superiora sin mirar atrás, pues sabía que si lo hacía Molly y ella serían capaces de nunca dejar de llorar.**

**-Serena, toma asiento por favor, antes que nada quiero que sepas que tu partida es una de las que más me ha dolido en todo el tiempo que estado frente a esta casa, sin embargo, confió plenamente en Dios que te dará la fortaleza necesaria para salir adelante, porque eres una niña maravillosa- las palabras de la madre y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, hicieron estragos en el corazón de Serena, y las lágrimas se hicieron de nuevo presentes, como no sentir dolor al dejar atrás todo aquello a lo que consideró su familia, como no llorar al mirar esos ojos ancianos, nublados por el llanto, de la mujer a la que consideró lo más cercano a una madre, ambas se levantaron para darse un abrazo que desearon nunca terminará, pero el destino debía seguir su curso.**

**- Yo también las extrañaré, y le prometo madre que volveré muy pronto a mostrarle todo lo que he logrado, para que se sienta muy orgullosa de mí-**

**- Sé que así será hija mía- fue la respuesta de la superiora, quien limpio las lágrimas de Serena de forma maternal, para entregarle unos documentos después. – mira hija estos son tus documentos de identificación, en este otro viene la dirección del lugar donde te hemos conseguido alojamiento y esta otra dirección es el lugar en donde podrás trabajar-**

**Serena pudo leer en ese momento su nombre sobre esos documentos que la identificaban como Serena Tsukino, pues tomaban el apellido del sacerdote quien le habría apadrinado en su bautismo, fue así que salió de ahí sin más que una maleta llena de recuerdos, un muñeco desvencijado y viejo, y su nueva identidad, pues sería así como el mundo la conocería a partir de ahora, Serena Tsukino.**

**La vida fuera de la casa hogar no fue una experiencia maravillosa, pues se encontraba sola, su vida se reducía solo a trabajar, estar en casa y volver al trabajo, de nuevo en el hogar al sentirse sola nuevamente lloraba abrazada a ese muñeco viejo, del que se negaba a separarse, si había algo que Serena amaba era su trabajo, le gustaba sentirse productiva, y en cuanto llegó a esa oficina se empeñó en dar lo mejor de sí, conoció en el trabajo a dos chicas con las que empató enseguida, ambas fungían como auxiliares igual que ella, a partir de ese momento no se sintió tan sola.**

**Serena jamás pensó que su vida cambiaría en tan poco tiempo, todo cambió una tarde, en aquella en la que creyó sería la más apacible de su vida, era en ese momento en donde conocería a uno de los hombres que marcaría su vida para siempre, Serena no sabía también que no se trataba del único hombre que transformaría su vida, pero eso vendría después.**

_Hola a todos y todas, hace siglos que no escribía por estos lares, sin embargo, al volver del trabajo comencé con esto, que espero y les guste. Tengo una mente maquiavélica, jojojojojojojo lo sé. Ténganme un poco de paciencia, recuerden que soy la sobrina consentida del mago más poderoso de Céfiro y del cantante más guapo de mundo místico. Las quiero!_


	2. Chapter 2

Había sido un día sumamente pesado, el trabajo era agradable pero se sentía inmersa en esa soledad, caminaba rumbo al departamento que en el orfanato le habían ayudado a alquilar inmersa en sus pensamientos, pero algo llamó su atención, un grupo de autos a la entrada de aquel lujoso hotel, pensó que quizás se trataba de un político y su séquito de seguridad, aunque no le dio tanta importancia, lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa y descansar, lo que si llamó su atención fue aquel punto negro en el techo de aquel enorme edificio, al tratar de enfocar mejor notó que se trataba de una persona, una persona que llevaba un arma y que apuntaba directamente hasta la entrada del hotel, nadie más lo vio, sólo ella, en la entrada se encontraba ya un nutrido grupo de personas y al centro de ellos un hombre de cabello oscuro, y de pronto lo supo, aquel hombre del techo venía por él, por ese hombre que salía del hotel con más guardaespaldas que el mismo emperador, el miedo la invadió, trató de gritar, trató pero el miedo no se lo permitió, nada salió de su garganta, lo único que atinó a hacer fue correr, corrió una vez que sus piernas se lo permitieron, corrió como si la vida se le fuera en ello, un disparo en seco se escuchó a lo lejos y Serena lo único que atinó fue abrirse paso de entre esos enormes escoltas, y al hacerlo cerró los ojos y se abrazó a él, al hombre de los cabellos oscuros, lo tiró al suelo, escucho gritos y como se levantaban ambos de repente del suelo, tocó algo húmedo con sus dedos y pudo jurar que era sangre, pero ella jamás abrió los ojos, así como jamás soltó a su presa y aún con los ojos cerrados fue subida en vilo hasta la camioneta que se encontraba estacionada en la entrada, escucho el rechinar de llantas, no abrió los ojos pero sabía que el auto había huido de ahí a toda velocidad y ella en él, aún sin soltar a ese hombre, no supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió, solo escucho palabras que su mente no logró hilar, al parecer se trataba de un idioma que ella no entendía, italiano acaso? No lo supo y tampoco lo intento averiguar, sintió unas manos fuertes que se aferraban a sus hombros y escucho por primera vez la voz de la persona que se resistía a soltar.

-Creo ya estamos lo suficientemente seguros, ahora puedes soltarme pequeña, supongo que es justo que conozca a la valiente jovencita que me ha salvado la vida-

Serena se resistía, pero finalmente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un hombre de unos 30 años, alto, algo que podía apreciar aún sin verlo de pie, cabello negro y ojos de un azul intensamente oscuro, unos ojos que aunque la miraban con un dejo de ternura, no hacían sino helarle la sangre. El hombre en cambio al mirar el rostro de Serena quedó embelesado con ella, si los ángeles realmente existían debían parecerse a ese hermosa niña, o al menos eso era lo que en ese momento pensaba, relativamente eso había sido hace unos instantes esa niña su ángel guardián.

-Vaya! Hasta que puedo ver el hermoso rostro de mi ángel- al decir esto, tomo la mano de Serena entre las suyas y la besó con delicadeza, lo que provocó el sonrojo de está, pues nunca antes alguien había hecho algo parecido, instintivamente retiro su mano avergonzada por la situación, provocando la sonrisa del hombre a su lado, quien dirigiéndose al chofer le anunció – Ya sabes a donde llevarme, debemos ocultarnos por algún tiempo- Serena no pronuncio palabra alguna, siguio el trayecto al lado de aquel hombre preguntandose una y mil veces que hacia en ese momento, sintió el trayecto tan fugaz que ni siquiera se dió cuenta de lo tarde que era, descendió del vehículo y fue conducida al interior de la enorme mansión, fue hasta ese momento que se dió cuenta de lo tarde que era.

-Yo… yo debo volver a casa, mañana debo volver a trabajar- se atrevió a hablar por fin Serena un tanto angustiada.

-Después de todo si hablas, por un momento pensé que te habían comido la lengua los ratones- respondió sonriendo aquel hombre- aparte de ser hermosa, tienes una melodiosa voz, valiente, bella, hermosa voz, ¿hay algo más que deba saber de ti? Tú nombre sería una buen comienzo por ejemplo-

- Serena… m…mi nombre es Serena Tsukino-

-Hermoso nombre Serena- dijo él mientras se acercaba al pequeño bar a beber algo, después del ajetreado día lleno de adrenalina, creía merecerlo – bello e interesante nombre, después de todo te viene como anillo al dedo, de origen latino supongo, LA QUE TRAE LA CALMA- dijo mientras bebía de su copa y al terminar su contenido la miró a los ojos detenidamente- después de lo ocurrido hoy puedes estar segura de que todo en esta vida no es simple casualidad, por algo tus padres eligieron ese nombre para ti.

Los ojos de Serena se nublaron al escuchar esto último y bajo la mirada para evitar que ese hombre lo notara, sin embargo, esto no pasó desapercibido para él, se acercó a ella tomando su mentón tratando que lo mirara, pero Serena sólo atino a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Dije algo malo?-

- No, es sólo que… soy huérfana, no fueron mis padres, sino las monjas con las que me crie quienes me otorgaron mi nombre- el hombre se quedó en vilo ante tales declaraciones, eso era algo que jamás habría imaginado.

- Yo… lo lamento no quise incomodarte, discúlpame-

- No hay nada que disculpar, no tenía como saberlo-

-Vamos Serena, no tienes por qué tratarme de usted- dijo el hombre alejándose de ella para sentarse en la amplia sala – ¿Porque no tomas asiento? Ponte cómoda, ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Eh yo no, lo único que necesito es irme, usted se encuentra bien y eso es todo lo que necesito saber- al escuchar esto se levantó intentando retirarse, aunque no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse, al parecer ese lugar era toda una mansión, aquel hombre se levantó al igual que ella y acercándose la sujeto del brazo, al encararlo Serena pudo notar que su rictus había cambiado, ese rostro dulce y amigable cambio totalmente por un rostro serio- escúchame Serena no tienes idea de quién soy, no tienes la más mínima idea de lo que hiciste hoy, salvaste mi vida pero a cambio expusiste la tuya, y te voy a estar eternamente agradecido, pero esos hombres que me quieren muerto, ya debieron haber investigado quien eres y no van a descansar hasta encontrarte y terminar contigo por haber frustrado sus planes, para después intentar matarme una vez más- al escuchar esto Serena dedujo que no era la primera vez que intentaban tal acto con este hombre- si Serena, no es la primera vez que intentan matarme, hay mucho de por medio, pero ahora estas dentro y por haberme salvado la vida, ahora yo debo salvar la tuya, pero para ello deberás permanecer por tiempo indefinido a mi lado, ellos no intentaran por el momento repetir lo de hoy, pero te aseguro que lo harán nuevamente, sólo espero que tu estés de nuevo ahí para impedirlo- dijo esto último soltando de su agarre a Serena con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, Serena quien escuchaba estupefacta tal declaración, daba por sentado que se trataba de un hombre sumamente importante y quizás sumamente peligroso, si había algo que Serena a pesar de su ingenuidad sabía era que los enemigos, no se ganaban sólo porque si – No tienes más opción que quedarte a mi lado, toma en cuenta que conmigo no te faltará nada, si hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti solo dilo, te debo mi vida después de todo-

- Pero… p-pero yo… - intento decir algo pero nada logró hilvanar, escuchó un estruendo sumamente fuerte proveniente del exterior, y en cuestión de segundos no se encontraban más solos, varios tipos de aspecto atemorizante se encontraban ya con ellos.

- Señor, lo tenemos- dijo uno de ellos el más atemorizante de todos, un hombre de músculos marcados y ceño fruncido, con cientos de cicatrices en el rostro, al escucharlo su acompañante se dirigió hacia el exterior, Serena no atinó a hacer otra cosa sino seguirlo, tal fue su sorpresa, cuando al salir, varios sujetos más le esperaban afuera con armas de grueso calibre, rodeando a un tipo que se encontraba arrodillado cubierto de sangre y con el rostro desfigurado, al ver su deplorable estado Serena supuso que se trataba del francotirador y no estaba equivocada, su errada victima lo tomo por las solapas encarándolo.

- ¿Quién?- fue lo único que preguntó.

- El mismo de las veces anteriores – respondió casi en lamento el sujeto ensangrentado – la respuesta hizo que aquel hombre lo soltara de su agarre y sonriendo le preguntó – Y… si sabes que nadie ha podido, ¿porque accediste tú? ¿Acaso no valoras tu propia vida?-

- Era usted o mi familia- dicho esto el hombre comenzó a llorar amargamente, pues sabía que al fallar, la suerte estaba echada.

- De cualquier modo te verás con tu familia en el otro mundo, ¡Mátenlo!- ordeno, lo que sorprendió aún más a Serena, el hombre de rodillas lloraba con los ojos cerrados pues su fin estaba cerca, el tipo de frente a él sólo le dirigía una mueca de desprecio, uno de los tipos cortó cartucho apuntando a la frente del hombre, estaba a punto de volverse cuando Serena habló:

-Usted me dijo que si podía hacer algo por mí se lo dijera, ¿cierto?- pregunto Serena a espaldas del hombre que amenazaba por irse, sin embargo, al escucharla se volvió.

- Si eso dije- respondió en tono serio.

- Pues lo único que quiero es que deje ir en paz a este hombre-

- No puedo hacerlo- dijo tajantemente el hombre.

- ¡Si, si puede!- dijo casi en un grito la rubia, lo que hizo que el hombre la mirara de frente-

-¡No puedo hacerlo, este hombre intento matarme!- respondió su interlocutor en un tono más elevado.

-¡Y yo le salve la vida¡ él no logró su cometido y lo hizo sólo para proteger a su familia, ese hombre que está de rodillas frente a usted, no tiene nada en su contra, lo hizo en contra de su voluntad- esta vez fue la chica quien subió más el tono sorprendiendo a todos, pues nadie se había atrevido a hablarle de ese modo a "ÉL".

-¿Vas a comenzar a chantajearme?- preguntó en tono de burla el tipo.

- No se trata de eso es solo que este hombre es inocente, tiene que reconocerlo- dijo ya en un tono más suave, el tipo no la miró sólo se limitó a avanzar, y ya casi al entrar de nuevo exclamó:

-Haz salvado dos vidas en este día jovencita, sólo espero que una de las dos valga siquiera la pena, tú te encargaras de él, no se puede ir de aquí, al menos seguirá con vida- dicho esto siguió su paso sin siquiera mirar atrás, Serena sonrió para sí, los tipos a su alrededor comenzaron a dispersarse conmocionados por lo sucedido, esa casi niña había puesto en jaque al "JEFE".

Una duda enorme la atracó, ¿Qué demonios haría ahora?, se viró para darse cuenta de que ahora sólo estaban solos el hombre ensangrentado y ella, no sabía a donde dirigirse por lo pronto ayudarlo a ponerse de pie era la mejor opción, se acercó a él y le ayudo a levantarse, colocó el brazo del sujeto alrededor de su cuello y apoyo su costado contra el propio, le ayudo a entrar, una mujer quien supuso se trataba de la servidumbre se acercó a ella y en silencio la dirigió a una habitación en la planta baja, entró a la habitación y recostó al maltrecho hombre en la cama.

- ¿Podría permitirme un botiquín de primeros auxilios?- preguntó Serena a la chica quien sólo asintió y se retiró, dejando a ambos en absoluto silencio. Fue él quien finalmente habló:

- ¿Es acaso usted una especie de ángel?- Serena sonrió

- Solo soy una persona que cree que hace lo justo- respondió mientras tomaba algunas gasas y un poco de alcohol del botiquín que recién le habían llevado, comenzó a limpiar con delicadeza las heridas del rostro de aquel hombre, rostro que parecía difícil de reconocer hasta para su propia familia después de la salvaje golpiza de la que fue objeto, el ardor que el alcohol le provocaba al contacto con la carne viva del sujeto hizo que se quejaba innumerables veces, sin embargo, Serena no se detuvo pidiéndole disculpas por el dolor provocado, cuando termino el sujeto ya limpio de sangre en el rostro habló nuevamente.

-Gracias… gracias por salvar mi vida, aunque creo que lo mejor hubiese sido no haberlo hecho, no debió salvarlo, ni a él, ni tampoco a mí, somos sujetos que no merecemos vivir-

-No diga eso, todos en esta vida merecemos una segunda oportunidad y yo sé por su mirada que no es una mala persona-

-Si me conociera realmente no diría eso, no tiene idea de cuántas vidas debo, ni el mismísimo demonio me aceptaría en el infierno- dijo el hombre mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Pero está arrepentido, lo sé- respondió Serena mientras se sentaba nuevamente a su lado- y tengo una fé infinita en que Dios le perdonará si realmente está arrepentido, ¿ha leído usted alguna vez la biblia?.

El sujeto no respondió, era obvio que jamás lo había hecho.

-Existe un salmo que las monjas con las que me crie me enseñaron y lo repetia una y otra vez hasta quedarme dormida- cuando escucho esto los ojos del sujeto se abrieron tratando de entender lo que Serena recién le acababa de confesar, una chiquilla como ella críada por monjas, ¿Quién era ella? Se preguntaba en su mente que cada vez sentía más confusa, ¿porque había salvado a aquel hombre?, ¿porque lo había salvado a él? Y con cada pregunta sin respuesta en su cabeza confirmaba que esa niña frente a él era un enviado del cielo-¿le gustaría que lo compartiera para usted?- el sujeto sólo asintió- "Ten piedad de mi oh Dios, conforme a tu misericordia, lávame más y más de mi maldad y límpiame de mi pecado"- el silencio se hizo presente el sujeto no parpadeaba siquiera, así pasaron unos minutos, que para Serena bien pudo ser una eternidad hasta que el sujeto habló:

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué salvó mi vida? Porque si ni siquiera me conoce-

-Supongo que estaba ahí porque una fuerza superior a nosotros así lo quiso, quizás si usted lo hubiera matado de algún modo los sujetos a su cargo lo habrían encontrado a usted y a su familia y ninguno de los dos seguiría vivo- el sujeto no respondió nada, solamente gruesas lagrimas corrían por su rostro- Si le sirve de consuelo ni yo misma sé que hago aquí, pero debemos estar agradecidos de seguir con vida, ahora debe descansar, yo mientras tanto iré a buscarle algo de comer y a entender un poco que haremos usted y yo de ahora en adelante- Serena estaba a punto de marcharse cuando el sujeto la tomo por el brazo.

-¿Puedo conocer el nombre del ángel que salvó mi vida?- la rubia asintió y sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino-

-Yo soy Andrew Motoki, y quiero que sepa señorita Serena que mi vida le pertenece desde ahora y para siempre- dijo el sujeto mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas, besó delicadamente su mano para después recostarse, había mucho que agradecer, esa niña tenía razón él estaba vivo y su amada esposa e hijo seguros fuera del país, pero la promesa que había hecho a Serena era verdadera, él la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo y daría su vida por ella.

Serena salió de la habitación para reconocer la enorme mansión, eran muchas emociones por ahora, y lo único que deseaba era descansar, no alcanzó a escuchar que en la habitación Andrew repetía una frase, una y otra vez.

-"Ten piedad de mi oh Dios, conforme a tu misericordia, lávame más y más de mi maldad y límpiame de mi pecado"- susurraba para sí, hasta que se quedó completamente dormido...


End file.
